Orange Love
by blackknight291
Summary: Mikan at her new school  cliche i know met the infamous Tsubasa...


Title: **Gakuen Alice ~ Orange Love**

Genre: Friendship, Shoujo

Characters: Tsubasa, Mikan

A/N1: Mikan is the leading lady here.

-:- -:-

1

It is the usual morning. Things were normal as far as Mikan knows. She managed to pass her middle school and entered a good school, made new friends, did what other normal students did; but then she is standing at the path she normally take, seeing a male student of her school cornered.

She decided to ignore the group thinking that she won't be able to leave so easy and would be targeted instead. She met the male's eyes abruptly making it hard for her to leave.

She sighed. She walks towards the group, 'If you don't want to stop, I'll call the teacher on you.' She hoped that they would stop then, swayed by her warning.

A loud smack sound as the cornered male's fist connected to one of his bullies' chin.

Her eyes wide open stared at the male who got knocked down to the ground so easily. She couldn't believe her eyes that the male who got cornered is now the one who attacked one of the male that had cornered him. She recalled a program about a plant that turns out to be a carnivorous one, one where the plant that looked harmless suddenly gulps down its prey.

She stood still as she watched them fight exchanging punches; she managed to step back and maintain a meter distance enough not to get hit. She couldn't pry her eyes off the fight, never thought that she would have the chance to see a fight so close, right before her eyes. _This is worst than I imagine, _she thought her eyes still locked on the group fighting.

The group knocked down on the ground, the male who got cornered looked at the males he knocked down with a victory expression pleased that he managed to somehow defeat the group.

She looked at the blood he has on the mouth, compares the injuries the lone male has towards the group that tried to mug him. The lone man clearly overpowered the group able to knock down that many people to the ground.

The male grabbed her arm after he grabbed his bag off the ground, dragged her into leaving with him. The two ran and ran taking narrow paths and alleys until they reached the back gate of the school.

She eyed the male. She suddenly remembers who the male is. She knows him although he is in the high school department; dark hair, a star-shaped birth mark on the left lower corner of the eye – _Andou Tsubasa._ She turned away from him, worried that of all people she would get involved with; it has to be with the infamous delinquent of the school.

Tsubasa looked at Mikan worrying avoiding to meet him in the eye. He could tell that she is bothered getting involved with him. 'I see that you know me,' he broke the silence. 'You don't need to worry. I won't drag you into a fight. You can mind your own business.'

She noticed that his voice actually sounded cold and lonely making her doubt her beliefs of what she heard about him.

He turned around, walked towards the gate. He took out a chain of keys out from his pocket opening the back gate after he slipped in the key into the keyhole.

She eyed him, wondering why he would have the keys of the back gate for their school. 'Are you getting in or not?' he asked as he looked back at her. He stood at the path. 'You don't want to be late, do you?'

'Uhmmm… No…' she answered politely more than the usual which she couldn't believe herself. She followed him inside the campus.

The back gate leads to the school library. There were many trees around the library and close to the gate so it is impossible if one would be spotted so easily.

'Do you always take this route?' she asked looking up to him as she follows behind him.

'Sometimes.' He answered softly. 'I don't usually use this gate unless necessary or when I get caught up in fights.'

She wasn't exactly expecting he would answer her. She figured if she did answer her, he would it in a roundabout way. She thought that he might be pretty decent after all.

-:-

Mikan sat, looked out the window during her lunch break. She couldn't erase from her mind the voice that Tsubasa used to speak to her although it's been a while since she spoke to him. She turned to her friends talking happily sitting close by. 'Say, do you know anything more about Andou Tsubasa?'

Her friends turned their heads towards her, stared at her in shock; their jaws almost dropped open to the ground hearing her question.

'Oi,' Anna uttered with worry; her eyes focused on Mikan. 'You aren't exactly falling for him, right?' She sounded she hopes that Mikan would answer no instantly.

'If it is him, forget it!' Nanako added making sure that Mikan would be convinced by their words that Tsubasa is not a good choice to be a boyfriend.

'It would be better if you become a fan of Natsume or Ruka's fan club.' Sumire suggested. 'You did hear about the rumors about Andou-senpai.'

Mikan stared at Sumire, couldn't believe that her friend would suggest that she should join one of the fans' club the school have for the good looking guys. _Actually, just thinking about there is a fan club that is approved by the school is pretty bizarre._

'Of course, I did.' Mikan answered Sumire, shrugging the fact that all the things she ever heard about Tsubasa are nothing but bad news. 'You guys were the ones who told me that stuff.'

'He is BAD NEWS.' Anna spoke in a harsh tone about Tsubasa as if he were a plague to be feared. She refresh Mikan's memory what they already talked about him. 'He always fight you know, inside or outside the school. You could often see him covered in wounds and disheveled attire.'

'Actually I haven't seen him around school neatly dressed.' Sumire said.

Mikan recalled how Tsubasa looked when she met him up close- a loose collar, unbuttoned blazer. She also noticed that he wore a blue pierce earring on his right ear, the same color as his eyes. _Well he does show the delinquent aura,_ she thought. If she hadn't heard him speak, she would still continue to believe that he IS a delinquent that one must avoid.

'Maybe it is the people around him were the ones who provoke him to fight.' Mikan uttered in defense for Tsubasa; she knows that she might have taken a wrong turn trying to defend Tsubasa without thinking but it is too late to take it back. It is how she felt any way towards her him, that he isn't that bad at all.

'What are you saying?' Sumire spoke in disbelief, raising her voice. She lowered her voice immediately when she noticed the students in the classroom left looked at her way. 'You actually side with him?'

'Well, have you actually spoken to him to prove that the rumors about him are true?' Mikan asked. Though she hadn't had the chance to confirm the rumors herself, a part of her believes Tsubasa who she encountered is a normal student and wasn't that bad as everyone speak of him.

Mikan's friends started to look at Mikan suspiciously, thought of the worst possible thing, that Mikan fell for Tsubasa.

Sumire pat Mikan's shoulder. 'Honestly, you should choose a better man if you want one. I'll set up a goukon if you want it. You don't know how a guy thinks.'

Mikan felt a bit irritated knowing that Sumire just thought about her that she doesn't have the ability to judge a good person. She removed Sumire's hand on her shoulder, placed Sumire's hand palm down on the desk. 'You don't need to worry about me at all.' She stood up from her seat, showed a smile to her friends. 'Anyway, thanks for caring.' She turned around and then left the room pretending as if the conversation she had with her friends about Tsubasa and goukon didn't take place.

-:- -:-

2

Tsubasa removed the book he used to cover his face. He skipped his third period class and stayed at the infirmary using one of the beds to lie. It is one of his habits to just lie around if he wasn't in the mood.

'When will you ever stop coming here?' the school nurse asked glaring at him.

Tsubasa looked at the female nurse sit on his bed side. He stared at her face as she hid her raven eyes behind her eyeglasses and her ebony long bangs. 'R.I.N.-S.A.N. when will you stop pretending that you need those glasses then? And I can tell that your eye color is not velvet black.'

The female flicked Tsubasa's forehead. 'That's Amane-san to you.' She said with a commanding tone. She took the book from his hand and left his side. 'Don't influence your kouhai of your bad attitude.' She placed the book she took from Tsubasa on the table.

'WHAT?' he sat up on the bed saw Mikan sitting on the chair close to the desk looking back at him. He looked displeased to see Mikan. 'What are you doing here?' He looked weary as she asked Mikan her purpose in the infirmary.

'I figured if you weren't in the roof top you would be here.' Mikan said with a smile. She looked up the female nurse, received a hot chocolate drink. She thanked the nurse for the drink.

'I let her in since she looked like she is looking for you.'

'And you let her in just like that and yet you try to push me out.' Tsubasa said eyeing the nurse. 'That's a bit unfair don't you think so?'

'You don't have the right to criticize me yourself.' The nurse uttered with a grimace.

Mikan watched as the nurse and Tsubasa started to argue as if she wasn't present. She noticed that the nurse easily broke the barrier that Tsubasa usually have, the same one that she broke through so easily. She chuckles breaking the argument between the nurse and Tsubasa. 'You two seem really close.'

Tsubasa and the nurse stared at Mikan. They stayed quiet not more than a minute.

'Ah! No, that's -' the nurse uttered as she stole a glance at Tsubasa. She scratched the side of her head. She sat on the chair near the window with closed blinders. 'I guess its fine to tell you I think, he and I are related. He is my distant cousin.' She points a finger towards Tsubasa while her left hand held the cup she poured a hot drink of coffee for herself.

'I haven't heard that.' Mikan uttered staring at the nurse, then to Tsubasa surprised that her senpai would be related to the school nurse.

Tsubasa avoids meeting Mikan's eyes. He looked in another direction. 'I don't want her to be dragged to my troubles.'

Mikan couldn't help smile more. _There is a soft side to Tsubasa-senpai, _she thought.

'Normally one would not bother introducing a distant relative anyway.' The nurse informed.

The infirmary door opened. A female with pink hair entered, eyed the nurse. 'Rin-san!' she greets with a smile. As soon she received the ok sign to enter the infirmary, she did. She turned to the bed where Tsubasa is, walked towards him and begun to tug on his uniform forcing him to stand up to leave the bed.

Mikan watched in silence from her seat as the female forced Tsubasa to come with her. _This is the first time I've seen Tsubasa-senpai look like he is having fun other than with Rin-sensei and I. _She wonders who the pink hair female is.

'Geez you guys just don't act right.' The female uttered sounded she is completely beaten. She left her chair, walked towards Tsubasa raised her right leg and actually kicking him on the leg, 'Just go already.'

Tsubasa grunts. He didn't look fond that he had to leave the infirmary because of his visitor.

-:-

Mikan walked beside Tsubasa. She has a lot in mind that their usual isn't as lively as she would accompany him. She wanted to be with Tsubasa a bit longer knowing that his days are numbered that graduation is fast approaching for him. She decided to make his last days a bit more memorable and fun; she decides to make a new fame for him that would make all the student looks up to him.

'Hey.' She called to him as she stopped walking on the side walk.

He stopped walking, turned around and looked at her as she showed a wide smile. 'What?'

'Let us make your last year here memorable.'

He stared at her wondering what she is thinking or what she has planned. He is graduating, that he is well aware of and it might be the last time that he will have the chance to make a memory with the school that came to recognize him as an infamous delinquent, not that it bothered him a bit. He looked okay despite all the misunderstandings that happened to him.

'Why don't we do something grand?'

'How about your friends?' he asked with a smile knowing that if she did anything extravagant for his sake, the chances that she would be isolated aren't far off; even if there is his cousin in the school to be Mikan's friend, it is still different to have a friend the same age in the same school that seems to be more focused on baseless rumors.

She looked at him with a blank look. She did expect that her friends would not like her continuous involvement with Tsubasa, but if it would mean a new legend for Tsubasa, she believes that everything will work out. 'I'll think of something.'

He walks towards her, pat her on the head. He shared a lot of things with Mikan that he considers her his family, his little sister. Having to part with her did make him feel a little bit sad that he decided to go along with her idea of making memories.

'What is it then?' he asked with a smile.

She grins, took away his hand off her head. 'That's a secret of course. It is a gift from me to you.'

He took back his hand, snuggles her hair with all his might, 'You precocious brat!'

She smiles shrugging what he did to her as a simple play.

-:- -:-

3

Mikan ran along the hallway. The pass few days, she looked busy as if she is searching for something that she ended up ignoring her friends even Tsubasa.

Anna and Nanako exchanged look as Mikan ran out of the classroom as soon as the lunch bell rung.

'Do you think that Andou-senpai is forcing her to be his slave?' Anna wondered in a low voice worried.

The possible things that a slave might to his/her master appeared inside Anna and Nanako's heads that it made them turn pale just imagining it.

'I... I want to talk to him but I worry what he will do to us.' Nanako uttered as she worries.

Anna and Nanako try to figure out talking with Tsubasa thinking of how they can protect themselves at the same time.

That's when Yuu walk by. He approached the two girls asking for Mikan's whereabouts.

Anna and Nanako exchanged look after they eyed Yuu for a minute. They looked happy that Yuu walked in between them. They thought at the same time that they will be protected by Yuu since not only he is a part of the student representative, he is also a male.

'Say, would you mind coming with us for a while?' Anna asked looking at Yuu while hoping he would say yes to her request.

Yuu looked at the two female wondering what would they want with him. He decided to entertain them anyway. 'What is it?' he asked looking at the two.

'Just for a couple of minutes.' Nanako uttered as she gave a light tug on Yuu's sleeve. She shot a smile at him.

Yuu couldn't say no seeing that Nanako didn't plan on releasing him unless he says yes to them. He accompanied Anna and Nanako to the high school building where they meet Tsubasa in his class.

Tsubasa looked complacent as Anna and Nanako faced him with a glare. He leaned against the door frame looking away avoiding their gaze. He wasn't afraid, just uncomfortable. 'I don't know what she has been doing.' He answered. 'You want me to stop her; well I can't do that since she hasn't come to visit me either. Well, she has come for a peek now and then, but I haven't actually managed to talk with her.'

The two girls eyed him in disbelief, though he understood why he would be treated in such a way after having negative rumors circulate about him.

'Did you really not ask her of anything?' Yuu stepped up. He could tell that there is no way that Anna and Nanako would not lash at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa eyed Yuu. He gave out a long sigh and then answered. 'No I did not. If there is anything, it is her decision.'

'I see.' Yuu uttered. He didn't sound content with Tsubasa's answer but he has to believe the high school student in the mean time knowing that he will have no chance of winning against the older male well aware of the rumors Tsubasa as a delinquent.

Tsubasa watched Yuu and his companion leave.

'Are those that girl's friends?' a pink hair female asked. She rests her arm on Tsubasa's shoulder.

'Misaki.' Tsubasa called glancing at the female. 'Yeah, I think so. I guess Mikan haven't been talking to her friends at all.'

'Well isn't that nice.' Misaki pouts. 'You've got a cute girl following you.'

'What are you saying?' he grins. 'That girl is no more than a sister.'

'Sure she is.' She uttered in sarcasm waving good bye to him.

He turned around tailed Misaki walk back into the room as he tried to tell her the relationship between him and Mikan.

-:- -:-

4

Mikan walked into the infirmary. She came to school early in the morning expecting that there weren't much people in the school as it is Saturday, a weekend.

'You are alone?' Rin asked staring at Mikan carrying a big plastic. She looked like she expected that the only time Mikan would visit her is when Tsubasa is also present.

'Yup.' Mikan answered with a smile.

Rin stood up, helped Mikan carry the bag in. She couldn't believe the weight of the bag that Mikan carried as she put it down to one side away from harms way. 'What the hell are these for?' She couldn't believe that Mikan actually carried two of the bags.

'This is for a project that I planned.'

'Hmmm… Well I did her that you have been busy from Tsubasa. But I haven't heard any huge projects for your batch.'

Mikan smiles knowing that Rin took slight interest to what she brought in, 'This is my personal project.'

Rin could tell that Mikan have something planned.

'Can I ask you for your help?' Mikan sounded timidly as she lowered her head to ask Rin for help.

'Well you asked me if I would be here on Saturday and so I suspected something might be up.' Rin glanced at the bags that Mikan brought. 'Very well, I'll help you in any way I can. But be sure that it won't be anything dangerous.'

Mikan nods her head with a smile. 'This is operation Tsubasa turn Good…' She blushed. 'Or something like that…'

Rin couldn't help smile hearing Mikan's words. She could somehow see that Mikan's puppy love won't get to far at the moment and that it would be too late for Mikan to realize that it is her first love towards Tsubasa motivating the middle schooler to make the view on Tsubasa change.

'Oi don't you have anything to remove my headache?' a male asked as he walked in the infirmary touching his head. He looked surprised as he saw Mikan standing with Rin. 'It's weekend, what the hell are you doing here?'

'Oi.. Oi…' RIn reacted to how rude the male spoke towards Mikan. 'She isn't like the ones you've interacted with! Don't compare her to them!' She faced Mikan with a smile. 'Sorry about him. That guy can be pretty rude sometimes but he is a good kid, only studying too hard for his university.'

Mikan eyed the male walk towards the medicine cabinet.

'Geez!' Rin walked pass Mikan towards the male searching the medicine cabinet. 'You act as if this place is your house.'

Mikan needed help for her plan and figured maybe the student that walked in could help. She glanced at Rin looking inside the medicine cabinet in search of the medicine, approached the male standing aside. 'Do you always come here?''

'Yeah.' He answered. He wasn't interested with Mikan, more so, he has his eyes on Rin's back.

'Can I ask you your name?' Mikan asked with a smile.

'Uhmm..' he took his eyes of Rin and looked at Mikan suspiciously. 'Listen girl, if you got the hots for me, I suggest that you don't confess to me. You aren't my type.'

Mikan stares at the male surprised that Rin hit the student on the head lightly.

'Don't go and make the assumptions!' Rin stated. She glanced at Mikan, 'Go ahead if you want to ask him something.'

'Uhmmm… Yes…' Mikan showed a small smile to Rin. She turned to the male student. 'As I was asking, what's your name?'

'Hayate…'

Mikan smiled upon hearing his name, 'Could you help me with something?'

He stares at Mikan wondering what she has planned. He didn't fail to notice that there is a glint on her eye as she spoke to him politely.

'I'm going to help out too.' Rin informed with a smile.

The male mumbles in agreement in to helping.

There is only a few days before graduation and with little helps that Mikan has, she have to make her project succeed. She needs to make Tsubasa be remembered as the good person he is.

-:-

Rin smiled as she counts the day to graduation in her head.

'You are definitely creeping me out.' Tsubasa stares at Rin as he sat on the bed. This time, he got accompanied by Misaki as he sat on the infirmary bed.

'Is that the way to speak to her?' Misaki clogged Tsubasa on the head. She stood close to Tsubasa's bed.

Rin's smile disappears. She wasn't pleased the way Tsubasa spoke to her, but she maintained her control on her anger. She knows better than to lash out on her family, let alone a younger one. 'Well you got to look forward to the graduation day.' Managing a small smile to show.

'I am.' Tsubasa said with a smile, though he looked more like he grins. 'It'll be good riddance for all this crap.'

'Can't you think about any happy memories?' Misaki asked. 'How about Mikan?' She figured if there is anything that would make a little happy in staying at school, it would be Mikan. She is aware that it would be best to set a good example that she make him recall the smiles he managed to have while he is with Mikan aside from Rin and her company.

'You like her now.' Tsubasa asked with a sarcastic smile, 'And when awhile back you sounded jealous.'

'What are you talking about?' Misaki leers at Tsubasa. 'Who will I be jealous of who and what for? I'm just worried that you may turn to be a lolicon which I do not appreciate.'

Tsubasa didn't actually appreciate how Misaki viewed him that it depressed him. He hid that fact from Misaki though. He glanced at Rin who pretended not to hear the argument between him and Misaki.

-:-

The day of graduation, Mikan forced her way into the crowd forming at backstage.

'What took you long?' Hayate asked as he saw Mikan forcing herself in the middle of the crowd. He tugged her arm and pulled her close to him; he tugged her a bit hard that she ended up falling onto his chest which startled him. He pushed her instant he heard a whistle.

He looked around to see who it is that whistled. He glares at the male standing not far from him.

Mikan looked at the person that Hayate looked at. She recognized the male as one of Hayate's male friend.

'Do you think things would go smoothly?' Hayate asked as he turned his attention back to Mikan. 'I mean, yeah we managed to have few others to help out, but is it really worth it for that guy?'

Mikan stared at Hayate, _So he doesn't know about Rin-sensei and Tsubasa-senpai's relationship._

'Answer me,' he flicked his finger making MIkan return to her senses. 'I did a lot of work so don't point me as one of the accomplices. I do not want to have trouble especially when it is the graduation day.'

'You don't need to worry.' She said with confidence. She wasn't sure where she is pulling her own confidence, but something tells her that everything WILL turn out ok.

Rin walked up at the backstage. She approached Mikan and Hayate. She looked around at the people backstage. 'This will be the most memorable event in your life. I hope that you would reassure this.' She turned around about to walk away when she suddenly stopped back stepped and faced everyone the second tiSHe looked me. 'Oh yeah, if you want a video, I got it. You can ask me anytime for a copy, though I'll need a bit of financial needs to reproduce it.'

Everyone "aww" depressed how Rin pointed out that she is exploiting the videos she have. RIn ignored everyone's complaining tone and walked away.

Mikan stares at Rin's back until she decides to follow behind. She tugs on Rin's clothes.

Rin turned around and faced Mikan. 'What? Oh… What's up?'

'Did you make sure that Tsubasa would make his appearance?' Mikan asked.

'Yeah.' Rin said. 'He hesitated, but then I told him that you have a gift for him, and he easily agreed.'

Mikan smiles, gesture a "yes" victory pose as if she hit a jackpot.

'By the way, even if Tsubasa graduates, you can still come visit me at the infirmary. Heck, you can even come to my place if you want to meet outside.' She pets Mikan's head. Just like Tsubasa, she started treating MIkan as if a younger sister that she always wanted.

The ceremony started. There were a lot of people gathered inside the stadium. There is a complete silence as one by one the graduate students' name was called one by one.

Mikan watched in the sideline as she watched every graduate student receive the diploma. She smiled as she saw Tsubasa's turn came up.

The final student came down as soon as he received his diploma. The speaker gave his speech followed by the closing remarks of the principal.

The graduation ceremony ended. The graduates threw up their toga hats in the air. The parents applauded for all the graduates.

The microphone's static got everyone's attention back on the stage where Hayate stood.

Nobody noticed that Hayate had slipped back on the stage. 'Okay now, we got a small present for everyone.' He said as he held the microphone.

_The teachers weren't stopping Hayate from taking over the stage, _Mikan thought. She searched for Rin in the crowd until she saw the female nurse showing a smile at the side near the stair of the stage. _It's a good thing I got her involved. _She couldn't help feel good to have a teacher on her side willing to help out.

The thing is, Mikan wasn't actually sure how everyone would react to what she had planned. None-the-less, she prepared herself for anything as she kept in mind Rin's words to her, "everything has its destination." Even though she wasn't too sure what it had meant.

Mikan made her way towards where Rin stood where she met Misaki standing concealed.

Misaki showed a bright smile to Mikan. 'Heard about your plan.' She said. 'You really are a good kid.' She showed thumbs up sign to Mikan. 'Couldn't have done it better myself!'

Mikan wanted to keep it a secret from Misaki as much as possible, but figured she needed all the help she could get; so she asked Rin to tell Misaki her plans at the last minute. She shows a smile of respect.

(Okay damn it….. I give up…. I can't think anymore. READERS just try to think of something that would leave a lot of students change their point of view of a delinquent image student. Hopefully I can come up with something and revise this plot.)

Mikan escorts Tsubasa, bid her last goodbye to her favorite senpai; she stopped walking as she reached the gate, stood still at the gate with a smile as she watched Tsubasa and Misaki's back as they leave the hold hands school ground.

~~~~~~~~~~END.

-:- -:- -:-

A/N2: I don't know why this title popped out of my head. But I figured it fits a sibling love of some sort.

A/N3: I don't own Gakuen Alice, Tachibana does. Thanks for reading. I appreciate if you will leave review for this and other works of mine.

A/N4: I suggest that you read the miscellaneous fiction, you might get some fair ideas there (errr… not because I have a work there of my own.) I believe that it is best that we practice or view other works more until one can grasp the most suited type.

**DISCLAIMER**: if you plan to sue, sorry and don't bother, I don't have money to pay you.

-:- -:-

bknight: I actually wanted for Misaki-sensei to appear here but decided not to. I figured that until I am able to make a story that would increase his rank, I'd put on hold his big role appearance or something like that.

Misaki-sensei: (forcing a smile.) I don't think I need that, but thank you.

Misaki: You actually let Tsubasa be a lolicon?

Tsubasa: (raised his voice while in disbelief what Misaki uttered.) Hey!

Mikan: (smiles.) It isn't that bad you know! Just a -

Misaki: (eyed Mikan, she pulls the child close to her away from Tsubasa's side.) You should really be more wary to those type of guys.

Rin: Actually why did I suddenly become Andou's cousin? I don't understand why I have to appear actually, though I did notice I've been appearing a lot beside Misaki, Tsubasa or Mikan.

Bknight: Well at least you appeared. I mean you will be appearing next in another of my story where you'll be paired with Misaki-sensei.

Natsume: (stares at bkight) …

Ruka: (looked troubled seeing Natsume's bitter expression; he could tell that his friend is displeased.) …


End file.
